Power Rangers Neos
by Kamanu
Summary: A power rangers fanfic made by and for you the people. Chapter 5 up.
1. Calling All rangers

1Hey this is Kamanu and I'm looking for a few good men/women for a original power rangers concept. It's going to be called Power Rangers Neo (might change). It is set in a post apocalyptic world where the rangers have been killed and no one comes as earth's champion. I will need 5 rangers and one major villain. I may even initiate a monster of the week. The guide for sending in your ideas is as follows

**Name:**

**Description:**** (Detailed as possible)**

**Weapon:  
Ranger: (Choose one of the colors from the normal colors from the show)**

**Personality:**

**I really need more male characters to make the team balanced out (though I love you ladies). Even duplicates will be accepted because I have a plan for them too.**

**The rangers will be decided at the end of today. Since I live in Hawaii thats 6 am eastern time.**


	2. Ranger Selection

* * *

Earth never stood a chance against the Council of 13. Unlike any villain before them the Council didn't waste time they almost immediately destroyed the current time force rangers by themselves and their forces destroyed all ranger outposts over earth. Except one, the Command Center, the original Power rangers base. I have to continue Zordon's mission to achieve peace in the universe. I'm back home and my name is Alpha 5.

I've been living on Zordon's home planet of Eltar for the past over 1,000 years trying to follow in his footsteps.. Now as I warmed up the command centers ancient underground computers I had to search for in Zordon's words "Teens with attitude". As the screens filled with all the potential rangers I focused on six in particular. (Zooms in to 1'st screen)

**Ranger Candidate- **Steven Storm.

(The screen shows a kid about 6'5 with brown hair down to his shoulders. He is being chased by kwaads, humanoid robotic minions of the council dressed in white clothes with black full face visors. Steven was backed into a corner about to be mobbed by the kwaads and he was teleported in a flash of light)

**Ranger Candidate-** Tara Kinsmore

(The screen shows a family running from their home. On closer inspection a short girl of what appears to be Irish descent appears to be trying to pack her whole room into one suitcase. Before she is halfway done she is teleported away in a flash of light.)

**Ranger Candidate- **Kannara Miko

(The screen shows a girl with black hair and bi-colored eyes looking lost in a sea of refugees from an attack in Chinatown. The girl is even shying away from people trying to help her. You can almost see her gasp as she was teleported in a flash of energy.

**Ranger Candidate**- John Cooper

( The screen shows a group of kwaads trying to get to a young girl wrapped in her mothers arms. To the sides of them lay what looks like a father and son knocked out trying to protect them. One figure was left standing and it looked like he was going to fight to the death to protect the his family. He is teleported in a bright light that vaporizes the surrounding kwaads and appears to have knocked out the mother and child.)

**Ranger Candidate- **Gloria Harper

(The screen shows a young girl furiously writing in a journal in a refugee camp similar to the one we saw before. As the teleportation light envelops her she doesn't even notice it and continues writing)

**Ranger Candidate- **DavidWilliams

(The screen shows yet another teen in a refugee camp. He is of average height and unlike the others he is black. This time the camp is in Harlem this time and instead of kwaads trying to attack the boy this time humans are trying to take the one bed that what appears to be his mother and younger sister have secured for himself. As he crouches into an attack stance a white light envelops him and his mother and younger sister are no where to be seen)

"There" I said to myself. Behind me six columns of white light appeared and turning around I said a line I hadn't said in years "Welcome rangers!"

* * *

I hope you liked my first attempt at a Power rangers fanfic. I'm going to try to flesh it out as much as possible If you liked it send me a message or a review constructive criticism is also accepted because I have to my writing skills aren't as good as they need to be. In the next chapter it will be from a diffrent point of view so wish me luck. 


	3. Stormy days ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I do own the Neos line.

This story is from Steven Storm's point of view.

* * *

"Welcome Rangers." The little robot said. 

Looking around me I saw five other people in the room with me. Two guys were in an attack position and two girls in different states of shock and one girl writing in a journal. I decided to break the ice and speak first.

"Excuse me but did you say rangers?" I continued " I thought the rangers were dead, the council destroyed them. The little robot turned my way and said "Yes Steven, unfortunately the last group of rangers died at the hands of the council it's up to you six to get revenge on their lives and take back this world."

"Why do you care" This came from a girl with red hair. Her green eyes and soft accent gave her off as Irish and her capris and striped tank top showed off her body pretty well.

"Back when I lived on earth I helped a group of rangers save the world from evil and I don't want the world to be taken over by evil again."

"Who did you help" I asked. "Time Force, S.P.D., Mystic Force, Ninja Storm?"

"No, I worked with Zordon and the original rangers"

"Who's Zordon" asked a Asian looking girl with weird bi-colored eyes. She wore old fatigue pants, a faded green wife beater and shiny black combat boots. She was pretty underdeveloped and with her short hair she looked like a guy.

"Ay-ay-ay-ai, never heard of Zordon, you have much to learn Kannara" "Oh and John your family's fine"

A guy to my right who looked a like he was just about to say something stopped.

"Okay can we just listen to the robot so we can get this over with" this came from a black guy who's dark brown eyes were looking over everybody in the room like he was trying to figure out which one of us was weakest. " Oh and what is she doing here?"

He was pointing to a little girl who looked no older than twelve and was writing in a little blue journal. She was looking over her journal fearfully at the black guy.

"Her name is Gloria and David she is here for the same reason you are to become a ranger."

The black guy I mean David looked strange that the bot even knew his name. I felt a little bit smug that he looked disturbed.

"Now lets go on with this we don't have much time. First my name is Alpha 5 don't refer to me as robot or bot. Second please stand in a semi-circle around me and select a coin from the box. As Alpha opened the box I saw it contained six coins each engraved with an animal. I instinctively put my hand in and reached for a cool looking dragon but instead my hand gravitated towards a coin with a T-Rex on its front.

I had barley touched it when it dissipated into a red energy that traveled up my fingers and through my whole body. It felt like I just took a warm shower after going on a ride on my dirt bike and chugging three energy drinks. It was just that invigorating and I felt better than I had in my life. As I finished out my thought the energy flared up around my right wrist and left a small watch like device on it. As I marveled at what just happened I was interrupted by Gloria's loud voice " That was so frickin' cool.

I think we all broke out in smiles as she said that because we knew it was true.

This was broken by a high wailing sound which whipped us all out of our friendly mood.

"Oh no" said Alpha. "The time has come for you to prove yourselves, your ranger powers are activated by saying the command Neomorph then your color." "Good luck" As Alpha said this it pressed a button on a console and I was taken up in a red flash of light.

"Alpha why do we need luck!!!" I said. I realized I was teleported when I saw a guy in front of a refugee center surrounded by a dozen kwaads and before I knew it I rushed out and said "Time to morph, Neomorph Red."

Before the words left my mouth I felt pressure coming off the watch and some fabric stretching itself down my neck. A helmet started to form out of the back of my head enveloping it and forming a visor to cover my eyes. When I saw the kwaads in front of me and for the first time in my life I knew I could take them.

As I rushed out I noticed the others outfits they were the colors described in their morphs with huge diamond shapes covering their torso and their animal coin figures forming their helmet. I guess I looked the same.

When the kwaads noticed our arrival they started to flock to us but the guy they surrounded didn't make a move for the refugee camp.

Two kwaads come in on my left side and I got in a heated battle with them. They apparently knew how to use teamwork to get to the openings in my guard when I attacked one of them. When I looked around to signal for help I saw my team mates were in the same predicament as I was in.

"Hello rangers can you hear me" Alpha said.

"Alpha yeah I can hear you what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Use the blasters at your sides"

"What? What blasters?"

As I reached over to my right hip I found the blaster and managed to squeeze off a few rounds into one of my attackers before I was kicked in the leg by the other one. Now that I knew how to operate my gun I pretty easily dispatched the other. I was going to help my teammates but they looked like they had everything under control with their blasters so I ran over to guy the kwaads had surrounded earlier..

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I am now that your here ranger." he said almost shaking my hand and smiling. I almost immediately felt that something was up. I remembered earlier that he hadn't tried to run to the refugee center but waited to see the battle. He smiled even wider than I thought was even possible and the grip on my hand was almost crushing my hand.

"Well I see you new rangers are a head above the other rangers we destroyed"

"Who are you" I barley squeaked out. The pain in my hand was excruciating now.

"My name is Heilig but you will call me number thirteen of the council"

Beneath my visor my eyes widened. Facing a member of the council my first day of the job this was unreal. Heilig loosened his grip on my hand as he looked up and complained that he never got to have any fun and he disappeared leaving only a blast of wind.

"Oh my goodness rangers I'm so sorry" Alpha said in my helmet. "I'm transporting you back to the command center, I never should have put you out this early"

We were teleported back to the center as I lost consciousness.

* * *

Sorry for not posting anything for a week but I'm grounded for getting an F in geometry that averaged out into a C. As always please R&R because I need to know what you guys think of the story and my use of the original MMPR uniforms. 


	4. Memory Jump

When the rangers came back to the command center they all felt depressed. They barely defeated a dozen kwaads and came back with their leader wounded. And they were supposed to save the world like this? If so, they weren't looking too good so far.

"Alpha." said Tara with a groan as she rubbed her aching side. "We got our asses handed to us today. Is there any way to train us, or something?"

The other rangers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Of course there is, rangers. I should have put you on it before even sending you out there." Alpha replied as he walked over to a panel and began pressing a few buttons.

"When can I start?" said Steven now up from the pain in his head. He really wasn't happy about the results of their last battle and wanted to ensure it wouldn't happen again. He was still a little dizzy, but determined to do whatever it took.

"Now." said Alpha pushing some buttons on a panel behind him.

After a few seconds the rangers felt energy coming from their morphers and enveloping them, and instead of morphing they were transported to a dense jungle. The sounds differed so much from the silence of the command center, all the rangers were startled as they took in the unusual place.

"Rangers, you are now in the Wumba jungle on the planet Eltair." Alpha's voice boomed from everywhere and nowhere. "You are playing through one of my memories while I was on that planet. Your mission is to find the Rugso and kill it."

_Rugso?_ the rangers wondered together as they exchanged confused glances and shrugs. What in the world was a Rugso?

"What's a Rugso, Alpa?" Steven asked curiously, voicing the question on everyone's minds as a look of dread came over his face and he tried to image what Alpha was pitting them against.

Alpha never replied. All the rangers heard was the noises of the jungle.

"I guess we better split up." Steven said. "Lets see Gloria, you team up with John, and David, you go with Kannara." Then, with his eyes twinkling mischievously he turned to Tara and said, "Well I guess we have to work together then."

And he couldn't have sounded happier about it.

David caught on to this at once, and whispered to Kannara, "Our fearless leader just pulled a Freddy on us."

"A Freddy?" Kannara replied with a confused look.

"You know, in Scooby-Doo when the gang splits up, and Freddy always went off alone with Daphne, and then they were almost never shown." he explained with eyes that almost seemed to be willing her to get what he meant.

"Oh." Kannara shrugged, not really getting it. "I guess we should go everyone else is already leaving." she said, as she tried to change the subject.

**An hour later**

They were still looking, having had no luck so far in locating their prey. Then again, how were they supposed to find something if they had no clue what they were looking for?

"What in the world is a Rugso?" Gloria asked John.

"I don't know and don't really want to find out." said John, who was trying to dodge any vines at all, and looking around with a little worry. It almost seemed like he was expecting something to jump out and attack him.

"Are you afraid of snakes John?" Gloria asked, as she fought back a grin, an idea forming in her mind.

"No, of course not!" He stated immediately, standing up tall and beating his chest. "I am John, King of the Jungle!"

"Oh my god, a snake!" Gloria exclaimed in mock fear as she quickly took a step back. John stopped beating his chest, jumped almost two feet in the air and hung on a nearby tree.

Gloria started to chuckle and mock John. "I Gloria, Queen of the Jungle. I protect little John from any snakes!" she cried as she laughed.

"That wasn't funny!" John cried as his face turned a nice deep shade of red, as he began chasing Gloria, causing her to laugh harder as she ran for her life.

Gloria hadn't run that far ahead when she let out a scream. John hesitated for a moment and wondered if this was another one of Gloria's tricks. "I'm not falling for that again Gloria! ...Gloria?" As he said it, a rustle came from nearby leaves. "Okay I caught you, now come out!" He demanded, a little irritated, before he was thrown ten feet back and let out a scream of pain that sounded almost inhuman.

Halfway across the jungle

"What was that?" Kannara exclaimed, as she jumped a little in surprise and fear.

"Probably just some jungle monkey." David replied with a grin and wink. For the past hour, Kannara and David had been getting to know one another and joking around.

"Okay, I'll see if that scream was from anyone." Kannara said, checking her morphers communications.

David felt lucky to have Kannara as his partner. It wasn't a physical attraction like Steven had to Tara. It was more like... 'here's a person I could hang out with doing absolutly nothing, and love it'.

"David!!" Kannara yelled for the third time, knocking David out of his thoughts. "No one is responding. All I get is static."

"Well, I could tell you why Steven's and Tara's are off..." He said with an almost lecherous grin as he chuckled a little at the thought.

Kannara looked at him seriously and said nothing as she raised an eyebrow. "Okay! Wait, and I'll try mine." Checking his morpher on all frequencies. David's morpher had the same problem as Kannara's. Nothing but static.

"Okay, lets move out!" David said running in the direction of the scream came from.

_Boys._ Kannara thought dryly as she grinned at his disappearing form. From what she had seen of David, he was a stereotypical boy. A four year old boy in mind. He found pleasure in telling jokes, trying to gross her out with bugs, and believing that having a little bit of power made you invincible. She liked that though. She hadn't done any of those things in years, and David brought back good memories.

Fifteen minutes later, David stopped and just stared.

"What why did you stop?" Kannara asked out of breath.

David just pointed, his voice not working as he stared, wide eyed, at something in front of him.

Between two trees, Gloria and John hung on a spider web, wrapped in cocoon.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees to their left. Both Kannara and David knew that they could better face whatever trapped their teammates, if they morphed. They could probably use the added strength bonus. Especially seeing as they didn't know exactly what they were facing...yet.

"You ready Kannara?"

"Ready."

"Neomorph time!" they chorused together as they went through their moves

"Neomorph Green!"

"Neomorph Pink!"

Both stood with their blasters at the ready, and a figure emerged out of the trees. It was Steven and Tara.

"Was I interrupting something?" Steven asked with his hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh my God!" cried Tara in a mix of awe and horror, as she saw the giant web."What do you think made that?"

"I don't want to stick around to find out." said David as he firmly shook his head. "Lets just get those two down."

As soon as the rangers neared the web, a giant leg blocked their path. "I caught that meal fair and square!" rumbled a gravly voice from far above their heads. "If you want it, you'll have to kill me for it."

The rangers looked up and saw an enourmous spider

"You guys, I think we should have some kind of strategy for dealing with this thing." said Steven. The girls stayed silent as they simply nodded, but they soon noticed David missing and exchanged worried looks.

"Lets go, you eight legged freak!" David said, rushing towards the monstrous spider.

"Fool!" said the spider, easily batting him into the side of a tree.

"Like I said, David, let's work on a strategy!"

"I get it, I get it!" David grumbled with a glare to the spider, as he picked himself up and walked to the others.

"Okay lets see... Tara, you and Kannara go get our friends down. Me and David will try to slow down tall, dark and hairy over there."

As the girls rushed to save their friends, the boys rushed the spider again and again to no avail. The spider repelled every attack with such ease, it was like they weren't even there. After a few minutes of this, the spider turned to see the girls getting some leeway and moved towards them menacingly.

"We can't let them get the girls and John." said Steven.

"Of course Captin Obvious" David said getting ready to rush the spider again.

"I need a stronger weapon" Steven and David thought at the same time and to their surprise their blasters were transforming as they cut into the spiders legs . Steven's was splitting and turning into two katana like swords. David's blaster elongated and formed a wicked looking blade on top of an emerging staff.

"Hey Steven lets have a contest. Whoever cuts off the most legs of this thing wins"

"What do I get when I win?"

"Havn't won yet pretty boy."

As they were about to attack again two of the spiders legs fell off.

"Is this a private competition?" said John now morphed holding a giant black axe.

"I hope not" said Tara who had two sleek yellow blasters on her arms. "My cannons are just warming up". With that she shot off two more of the spiders legs. "Kanna and Glo take it over from here"

"You got it boss" said the two girls in union. Kannara used a whip to throw the spider in the air and Gloria used a bow to blast it to bits. With that Alpha's memory was over.

"How was it rangers?" Alpha asked.

"Intense" said David.

"Intense? You wern't the one who tied up to a giant web..rambled John.

"I hope these rangers will make it all the way" thought Alpha as the rangers argued about who cut off the most legs and John complaining about his trauma from the whole jungle adventuere.

* * *

I hope you liked my return and thanks Tenshi of Light fo rhelping me on this. Please send more reviews so I can make this story better.

Kamanu


End file.
